1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in integrated circuit fabrication technologies and the many breakthroughs in material engineering in recent years, the size of a chip continues to decrease despite the inclusion of more functions. Many electronic products such as electronic thesauruses, digital cameras and countless other types of digital products routinely deploy at least one integrated circuit chip. As the techniques for fabricating chip packages mature, it is now possible to enclose a single or a multiple of chips inside a thin card so that a large quantity of digital data can be stored in one place. Utilizing the large storage capacity of a data card, a portable memory device that occupies a considerably smaller volume than a conventional magnetic recording medium is produced. In general, this type of electronic storage medium is called a memory card.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing the structure of a conventional memory card. As shown in FIG. 1, the memory card 100 comprises a substrate 110, a memory chip 120, some molding compound 130 and a plastic shell 140. The substrate 110 has a first surface 112 and a second surface 114. The first surface 112 has a plurality of outer contacts 116 while the second surface 114 has a plurality of inner contacts 118. The outer contacts 116 and the inner contacts 118 are electrically connected to each other. The memory chip 120 is electrically connected to the inner contacts 118. The molding compound 130 encapsulates the memory chip 120 and the inner contacts 118. The plastic shell 140 is attached to the second surface 114 of the substrate 110 through some thermal plastic glue 142.
However, there is an increase demand for smaller memory units having a larger data storage capacity in recent years. Since the data storage capacity of the conventional memory card can no longer satisfy these demands, there is an urgent need to boost the storage capacity of memory cards.